


An Impossible Christmas Gift

by GlynnisIsta8



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2015 ShieldShock Christmas Gift Exchange, Christmas Shopping, Everyone's so happy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends are the best gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/pseuds/GlynnisIsta8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve draws Tony's name in the Avengers' Christmas Gift Exchange.  This means SHOPPING. (Ugh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DizzyRedhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/gifts).



> 2015 ShieldShock Christmas Gift Exchange
> 
> Assignment   
> dizzy-redhead (tumblr)  
> DizzyRedhead     (ao3)
> 
> Fic: Steve and Darcy go on a Christmas shopping adventure  
> *bonus points for smut
> 
>  
> 
> Squicks and things to avoid   
>  No A/B/O, Daddy kink, and/or sexual age play  (AN- no problem-o! Hahahaha... wouldn't know where to start)  
> ***
> 
> AN... This is semi-AoU compliant (ugh, just ugh).  NO Brutasha, Pietro lives (no senseless death here).  Vision exists… so, Ultron must have happened, though it really was just a debacle and not an “Age”.   
> (And, FWIW, I believe in happy endings.)
> 
> Merry Christmas to DizzyRedhead! I hope you enjoy this gift and have a wonderful holiday. :)

**Chapter 1- Secret Santa**

 

\--- _Third week of December, 2015_ \---

 

As the Avengers’ (current and recently retired) meeting broke up, Hawkeye made a show of lifting one scrap of paper out of a ball cap and handing the cap around.  “Take one and pass it on. _Secret Santa_. Don’t show anyone who you get. Bring your gift to the party tomorrow night.”  He unfolded his paper. “Heh heh. I didn’t get Stark.  One of you gets stuck with him.”

 

Tony drawled as he gave them all (except the twins, who avoided his gaze) a teasing look.  “Oh, come on!  It’s not like I have _everything_.  Well, okay.  Maybe I do… but, it should be easy for any of my friends to find something that I’ll love.” Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the barest hint of an inevitable wince from Cap. He took a slip of paper.  “Also, not me… which is a shame. I love an excuse to do something nice for myself.  Still, Santa’s coming to town!  This is so maternal of you, Barton. Shouldn’t the Widow be the one to run stuff like this?”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes and shot Tony the bird. 

 

Clint laughed again.  “She’s the ultimate spy-sassin, Stark, not the Avengers’ mommy.”

 

Natasha smiled approval, her tone purr-like.  “Good boy! You’re on Santa’s _nice_ list, Barton.”  She glared again at Tony.

 

Clint preened.

 

Vision took a slip of paper, cocked his head, and turned a contemplative stare to the Scarlet Witch.  Her eyes went wide as she saw.  Pietro let out a pained grunt of annoyance.

 

Tony laughed and nudged Bruce.  “He needs lessons in subterfuge… or, at least subtlety…”

 

The android turned to Tony and nodded, then turned to Natasha.  “May I have lessons in deception?”

 

Tony choked on his drink and nearly spit it out.  “He doesn’t need lessons in knowing who’s the sneakiest, however…”  He shook his head, still getting accustomed to hearing JARVIS’ voice come out of the android’s mouth.

 

With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, Clint dissented.  “Darcy might be sneakier.  She managed to get that recurring pop-up asking you upgrade to Windows 10® into the Iron Man visor…” Tony winced. Natasha nodded, obviously impressed by that prank.

 

A wistful smile filled Steve’s face as he recalled the way Darcy laughed and jumped up and down for joy during Tony’s rant/tantrum against Microsoft.  It was one of those times where it was more difficult than ever to keep up the façade of a gentleman.  The vivacious brunette incited his lust enough… without bouncing.

 

Pietro passed the cap towards Steve gingerly.  He’d sensed a distinct chill from the Captain in recent weeks, ever since he had a date with the intern from Foster’s lab.  Tony stifled a cackle as Pietro pulled his hand back like a person trying not to lose a hand while feeding a dangerous animal.

 

Steve took a paper and unfolded it. His reaction was instantaneous and distinct.  _Aw…_ _Hell, no._  

 

The name on the rough cotton paper mocked Steve more with each second that passed.  No matter how long he stared at it… it didn’t change.  He had drawn the short straw, the shortest of short straws in the Avengers Christmas Gift Exchange… Tony Stark.  He had literally been given the assignment of buying a gift for the man who had everything.

 

Like a drumbeat of death, a word began to pound through him on constant repeat… _shopping… shopping… shopping… shopping… shopping… shopping_ …  Steve hated shopping.  His frown deepened.

 

Steve didn’t consider Stark a friend, but had been diplomatic enough not to point it out. This devious test, wrapped in Christmas paper and baubles, would make his feelings clear.  He didn’t know Tony, didn’t want to bother to know him, and had no idea what the billionaire would like as a gift.  His only consolation was that neither of the twins drew Tony’s name.  They might be liable to give him one of his missiles… for old time’s sake.  He glanced at the twins, wondering if it was permissible to swap names with someone…  He shook off his dishonest/nearly-homicidal urges with a groan of irritation.

 

_Fuck gifts.  Fuck Tony.  FUCK shopping.  Ugh._

 

What kind of gift do you get for a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist who has everything?  Beyond the fact that he didn’t exactly consider Tony a friend, it meant shopping. Oh, God. 

 

 _Shopping._   He’d grown up dirt poor during the Great Depression.  He knew NOTHING about shopping.  The sheer volume of goods on the shelves overwhelmed his senses.  The aggression people demonstrated as they ran over each other in the stores was an affront to his ideas of decency.  Sorting through it all to find something that Tony would like that he also hadn’t bothered to buy for himself?  _Ugh._ Screwed.  Steve was screwed.

 

He didn’t get to leave immediately.  The others had to finish drawing names.  Bruce winced so much when he pulled a name that the others wondered if he’d drawn Tony.

 

Tony drawled.  “Oh, Brucie.  Fear not.  You know the way to my heart nearly as well as Pepper.  It’ll be okay.”

 

Bruce’s face fairly wobbled as he tried to hide a wince.

 

Tony glanced around the room carefully, his gaze stopping first on the twins.  The speedster conferred with his sister.  Leaning closer, Tony overheard Wanda murmuring.  “Hates shopping… jealous of you with the girl from the lab… lust… bouncing… Stark…”  Next, Tony’s gaze lit on Steve (a person obviously immersed in an internal fit of cursing worthy of a sailor).  Struck by inspiration, Tony pulled out his phone and sent a text message.

 

Steve stopped his internal, R-rated cursing rant long enough to wonder whose name upset Bruce.  Looking around the room, he thought of how he would react to drawing each person’s name.  Getting Natasha would be a pleasure.  He would either give her a bikini, per an in-joke they had, or take her to a performance of a renowned ballet troupe.  Clint was so easy-going that drawing his name wouldn’t worry Steve.  He’d heard Clint talking about craft-beer making and would just get him equipment for starting on that hobby.  Rhodes loved remote control toys, the weirder the better. Playing with different ones might be fun. Sam had a passionate love for blown glass creations.  Steve could just find something beautiful to add to his collection, like glass falcons.  He appreciated the artistry of glass-blowing, too. The twins’ fascination with American pop culture would make that assignment a pleasure, given all the lessons people had forced on him since he’d been pulled out of the ice.  Vision was interested in anything that evoked sentiment or emotion… and probably would love a teddy bear. Even Thor would be easy to select gifts for.  The Norse god’s fondness for Earth mythology, history, foods, technologies, and arts was boundless.  The challenge there would be in choosing from the many possibilities.  He might even be able to use his search as an excuse to spend time with Darcy.

 

And then, there was Tony.

 

Steve was so screwed.  He resumed his internal, R-rated cursing rant.

 

***

 


	2. Readiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy knows all.

**Chapter 2- Readiness**

 

Steve ate lunch before facing his task.  He justified his procrastination as a time for gathering his strength. As he was finishing, Darcy Lewis entered the break room on a Stark-made hover board, singing along with whatever played through her ear buds.  Steve could hear the music, but not identify it.  Darcy’s enthusiasm charmingly outmatched her vocal talent. As always, he drew a startled breath at the sight of her.  She was so pretty, so pin-up curvaceous, so happy… She enchanted him. Darcy was young and fresh, a light in the world.  He was old and burdened, shadowed by loss and violence.  She had asked him out for coffee once and ended the date with a sad look, a peck on his cheek, and the ominous pronouncement that he just wasn’t ready. 

 

Disappointed and lonely in his grief, he was pretty sure that some parts of him were more ready than she thought.  He spent time that night musing over his place in this century and wondering how he could **get** ready.  Then, he was called back to DC, and discovered that Hydra was still active and learned Bucky’s horrible fate. He stayed truly busy from then on.  Darcy played in the edge of his thoughts and dominated his good dreams… and was his friend when they met from then on.

 

Darcy’s head was tilted as she waited for him to speak.  He realized she’d said ‘ _Hi_ ’ while he was reminiscing.  He shook his head.  “I thought Pepper banned hover-boarding inside.”

 

Darcy shrugged it off.  “She threatened.  That’s not the same as doing. Nope.  Not at all.”  Darcy jumped from the board and grabbed a bag lunch out of the refrigerator.  She hopped up on the counter to sit and eat, her smile full of promise and secrets.  “You look crazed.  What’s up, Cap?”  She grinned knowingly and took a bite of her sandwich.  Her restless energy sizzled in the air.

 

Steve shook his head.  “Nothing serious… just _Secret Santa_.”

 

Darcy nodded.  “Yup.  Bruce is freaking out since he drew Natasha.  He doesn’t know her at all, other than awareness that she’d like Hulk to disappear permanently for frightening her since it’s the only thing in existence that does that.  He doesn’t know how to explain Hulk’s continuing mistrust of Black Widow.”  Darcy counted off on her fingers.  “Thor is delighted with his pick.  Clue… it’s a weapon of some sort… worthy of you, oh mighty warrior.” She playfully genuflected in his direction.

 

Steve was taken aback.  “Isn’t it supposed to be secret?”

 

Darcy shrugged.  “Oops. Who are you today?  Mr. Robert’s Rules of Order?  I thought you were over that wildly serious thing… except around Tony, to jerk his chain.”  She took another bite of her sandwich, chewed and swallowed, and continued.  “Wanda drew Pietro’s name, and is buying a vacation for them to take together… Disney, I think.  They still haven’t gotten the memo that it’s weirdly cozy for brother and sister to be joined at the hip.  Speedy’s looking up RC toys online to buy for Rhodey. Vision is staring into space.  He has a crush on Wanda and doesn’t understand the feeling yet. Natasha’s off shopping for glass diddly bobs for Sam.  Sam’s getting some beer-making supply stuff for Clint.  Clint is gathering old movies like _Clash of the Titans_ and _Jason and the Argonauts_ together for Thor, along with food gift cards for warrior feast foods.  Rhodey’s been picking Tony’s brain for ideas of gifts for Vision. Tony called Bruce’s old girlfriend, and is going for the grand gesture of reuniting them, which I hope is awesome rather than tragic.  But, if he hulks out, Thor has promised me that he’ll try to get a Santa cap on Hulk’s head and have Friday take a pic before it gets smashed.”  She smiled sympathetically.  “All to say… you drew the short straw, didn’t you?”  She decided not to mention that Tony suspected this enough that he texted and asked her to see if Cap needed help with his gift shopping.

 

Steve sighed again, overwhelmed.  “I have to go.  Have a good afternoon.”  He paused as he reached the door.  “Is that why you stopped seeing Pietro?  Because of the way he and Wanda act about each other?”  His eye twitched, but he held fairly good control of his facial expression.  Considering the screaming and raging fits he nursed on the inside at the thought of Darcy with Pietro (or ANY man that was not-himself), Steve thought he was doing great.  The night of her date with Pietro, Steve destroyed a record number of heavy bags in the gym (not that it helped).

 

Darcy snorted.  “I was never ‘ _seeing_ ’ Pietro.  We went out once, and it was enough.”  She averted her gaze so that she wouldn’t give away too much.  One date was enough to make her admit that Pietro wasn’t Steve… and that Steve was who she wanted.  _Ugh._

 

Steve nodded and swallowed hard.  It was pretty easy for him to imagine her saying the same words… ‘ _one date was enough’_ … about him.  He didn’t feel that way about her, at all.  One date with Darcy was not enough. It had taken him a while, but he wanted another chance.  He wanted Darcy. He wished…

 

He shut that train of thought down.  A peck on the cheek and friendship from then on… that’s what Darcy Lewis thought of him.  _Message received._

 

His day wasn’t getting any better.

 

***


	3. Help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally notices that JARVIS is gone. Since Darcy has the afternoon off, she offers to help Steve with his shopping.

**Chapter 3- Help?**

 

An hour later, Darcy stared in amazement as Tony Stark moved **closer** to smoking machinery.  

 

“Back away from the sparks and smoking ‘bots, Tony!  They’re not birthday candles!”  Darcy grabbed the stool Tony Stark perched on, thanking the gods that she’d had the foresight to bring in stools with wheels, and pulled with all her might.  Since the floor was smooth and Darcy’s might was more considerable than one would guess at first sight (Natasha thought moxie and stubbornness doubled it), the stool rolled smoothly out of the way while Dum-E tried to douse flames.

 

Tony laughed, much like a mad scientist.  “Take it down a notch, kid.”  His grin faded as an explosion knocked them both to the floor.  He scrambled between her and the machines, covering her from further danger with his own body. “JARVIS!  Clean up on aisle seven! JAR…”

 

The lights in the lab flashed as panels fell from the ceiling and closed off the burning lab section so that Friday could smother the blaze.

 

Friday’s lilting tone assured them.  “Sir?  The fire is out.  Neither of you seems significantly harmed.”

 

Tony stared into space, his expression one of horror.  He seemed to have trouble breathing.

 

Darcy’s eyes narrowed.  “Tony?  You okay?”

 

Tony’s mouth tightened.  Finally, he shook his head.  “No.”  He pulled himself to his feet and bolted from the lab.

 

Darcy looked around at the smoking lab after Tony’s exit.  “Okay. Nice chat. I guess I’ll call it a day then…”  She texted for a clean-up crew to take care of the lab. 

 

While she waited to make sure they followed protocols, an image replayed in her mind’s eye, again and again… the look on Steve’s face as he walked away from her earlier.  _Could Tony be right about Steve?_

 

She looked heavenward and muttered.  “Well?  What do you think, Grams?  Is he ready?  Or, do I have to wait another long, long, long, long year to try again?  Cuz, Grams?  I sure know what I’d like for Christmas…  You had a rep for getting around, and from your perch you've probably peeped in on him naked.  Can you blame me?” 

 

Darcy liked to think that her Grams, clad in a white robe with a scandalous neckline and the highest slit in angel history, was in heaven acting as Darcy’s own personal guardian angel.  After all, someone had seen to it that Darcy survived The Destroyer’s attack on Puente Antiguo and the Dark Elves’ attack on the Universe via Greenwich. It made Darcy feel good to think of Grams as a protector and influential, heavenly cheering section.

 

Here on Earth, Darcy had a living-breathing cheering section of Avenger friends.  They would safe guard her life if necessary, but also cheered her in personal stuff. Tony was among those who encouraged her fiery crush on Steve Rogers.  She knew that he hoped if she helped Steve with his Christmas shopping, things might heat up between her and the First Avenger.  Darcy wasn’t so optimistic.  But, she might at least be able to help Steve find something that Tony would like… and help him not be completely miserable doing it.  And, it would give her a chance to re-evaluate Steve’s state of mind RE the 21st century… and dating… and Darcy.

 

After the clean-up crew was well into their task, Darcy squared her shoulders and pulled out her phone again to text.  “ _Want me to come help you look for the impossible Christmas gift?_ ”

 

The reply came faster than she knew Steve could text. “ _YES OH GOD PLEASE_ ”

 

Darcy’s eyes went wide as she suppressed giggles.   Her Christmas wish involved both her and Steve saying those exact words, in a different context.  She stopped by her place to rinse explosion residue away and change clothes, arranged for a car and driver, and then went to meet Steve at a café.

 

***


	4. Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Steve... get ready.

**Chapter 4- Touching**

 

Darcy stepped from the car into the snowy maelstrom that was New York City in December.  She pulled her scarf up around her face and tugged her knit cap down. Steve was visible through the café window.  His gaze was glued to his phone. Darcy took the chance to look him over.  He took her breath away every time she saw him.  She’d never seen anyone so handsome... and she knew gods.

 

Slipping her mask of friendship into place, she approached.  “Trying online gift recommendations?”

 

Steve shook his head, a soft smile lighting his face.  “I’m looking at one of my old friend’s great nieces’ Facebook feed.  She had a baby and there’s a real family resemblance.”  He tried not to watch too closely as Darcy removed her coat and other wraps.

 

Darcy ordered a latté, and then turned back to Steve.  “I guess you’ll have a lot to tell your ‘ _missing person_ ’, when he lets you catch him.”

 

Steve’s eyes went wide.  “What?  I haven’t told… You’re worse than Natasha.  How do you know about that?”

 

Laughing, Darcy fessed up.  “Good guess.  I acted like I knew, and Sam fell for it and spilled the beans to me.  Don’t worry.  I keep it quiet.  I know why you’re not telling Tony. I sifted through the SHIELD data dump more than most… because it’s like a crime reality show about someone who was mean to me once.”

 

Steve’s mouth pinched as he leaned closer and put a hand over hers.  “You’re lucky that taking your iPod is the worst they did, Darce.”

 

Darcy shuddered.  “I know.  I shamelessly hid behind Thor when we met the STRIKE squad that they sent to London.  The jack-booted thug factor was off the charts with those guys, unlike the mildly-infuriating, original Man in Black who made off with my tunes.”  Steve’s touch warmed her to her toes.  _More, please_.  


Steve’s hand tightened on hers.  “I know what you mean.”  His mouth twisted as he thought about Rumlow and Rollins and the others in his STRIKE team.  He was glad Thor had been between them and Darcy.  The idea of them near her lit up his temper like little else could.  He examined the sensation and its implications… and gently stroked Darcy’s hand with a carefully exploratory gesture.  She had soft skin.  


The waitress set the latté on the table in front of Darcy, hard, startling them both.  Pulling his hand away, Steve sat up straighter and cleared his throat.  Darcy barely resisted the urge to glare at the departing waitress.  Wait staff of all sexes did shit like that… as though they couldn’t bear the sight of Captain America with anyone not them.

 

Steve asked.  “Weren’t you working with Stark after lunch?”

 

She shrugged.  “Things got explosive.  I think he finally noticed that JARVIS is gone. He freaked out and bailed.”  She glanced at Steve’s phone, laughing as he pulled up a list of ‘ _must-have gifts_ ’ there.  “I’m pretty sure he already has all those things.”

 

With a dramatic eye roll, Steve nodded.  “He does.  He spends money like he’s still a drunk.”  He laughed shortly and showed her a subtitle on the next page he viewed.  It read ‘ _Stuff that No One but Tony Stark Has_.’

 

Darcy snorted.  “You’re stoking your anger over the dumb gift thing so much that you’re letting it show that you only tolerate the guy.  Tsk. For shame, Steven.” She sipped her latté.

 

Steve startled and blushed crimson.  “He’ll figure that out when I can’t come up with a decent gift idea.  I’ve mostly hidden it so far, my... dislike.  I actually think _he_ believes that we’re friends.”

 

Darcy finished her latté.  “Yeah… at least most of the time…  You accept stuff from him, put up with his teasing, and haven’t tried to kill him yet.  His standard of friendship might be a little skewed by some of the stuff that’s happened to him.”  She smirked.  “He also thinks that if he weren’t with Pepper, I’d go to bed with him.  So, his judgment is a bit suspect…”

 

Steve sat back, eyes dark with… Was that jealous anger?  _Interesting_.  She stared at Steve’s lips.  _Very interesting._

 

He growled. “You’re not helping me like him any better.”

 

Darcy laughed, struggling to tamp down her excitement and play it cool.  “Well, then, let’s shift gears and make a plan… or, at least a list.  What does Tony love?”

 

Grudgingly, Steve offered.  “He loves Pepper… and Rhodey and Happy… Bruce, too.”  He groused.  “He loves getting under my skin.”

 

Darcy laughed again.  “He has a weird way of showing his friendship.  He does that to the others, too.  You forgot one, though. He loves **Tony**.”  Steve nodded thoughtfully and reached for her hand again, absentmindedly threading their fingers together, much happier thinking of her than Tony.  He was delighted that she let him hold her hand.

 

But… Darcy’s comments about how Tony expressed friendship induced guilt.  _Ugh_.  He hated guilt.  It always led to him doing something about it.  _Ugh_.

 

She leaned forward teasingly.  “He loves sex.” 

 

Steve stilled, thinking a) _he liked sex_ , b) _he hadn’t had it in decades_ , and c) that _he was looking at the personification of sexual temptation_. _Ugh_.

 

Waiting for him to pull away and blush, Darcy was surprised when Steve just ran his thumb over her knuckles, but showed no other reaction. She thought for a second he even glanced at her cleavage. She bit her lip at the notion of Steve desiring her.  If she thought he was ready for it, she might just climb over the table and try to ride him right here in front of God, judgy waitresses, and anyone interested in watching. _Yum._

 

He stayed silent for a long moment, and then shook his head as though to clear it.  Reluctantly considering the matter at hand and added.  “He likes his tech a lot.  Some would say he loved his parents, but others would disagree.  It seems like things got ugly between him and Howard.”  Steve frowned as he wondered whether it was worse to have no father like he did or one wracked with guilt and alcohol’s ill effects like Tony had.

 

Darcy sat back and watched the flicker of emotions playing across Steve’s face.  “The waitress is giving us the stink eye.  They need the booth, especially if you’re gonna forget who you’re with and hold my hand like that.”  She winked at him, offering him an out.

 

Steve put tip money on the table while muttering.  “I know who I’m with.”

 

***


	5. Don't knock giant penises...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Steve head to Brooklyn to shop.

** Chapter 5- Don’t knock giant penises **

_“I know who I’m with.”_

 

Darcy’s heart pounded faster as she caught the remark.  She contrasted this coffee meet-up to their one disastrous date.  It was a whim that she came to regret; though asking Steve Rogers out seemed a good idea at the time.  Steve sat ram-rod straight the entire time, looking sick with guilt.  He’d already had a few dates before that, so Darcy took it personally at first.  About twenty mentions of Peggy Carter later, she saw things clearly. Steve still longed for a first date with the love of his 20th century life.  He wasn’t ready to date anyone else, or even to live.  He was grief-stricken.  It was awful to see someone suffer so much.

 

Today, however… she came to him as she had ever since, as his friend.  She’d noticed something of a thaw in his behavior to her in recent months, more interest in time together, an uncomfortable tension when she went out with Pietro, more… engagement from Steve when he was around.  Today, though…  She cautioned her heart to _stop pounding so quickly_.  It was smart to hold back lusty imaginings about Steve Rogers.  They were way too easy to come by. He was a good man, a better friend, and still a man she wanted so much she could taste it.  She didn’t want to muck things up between them by pushing for more…. unless he was ready. 

 

As they left the café, Darcy poked him.  “You didn’t show me the baby picture.”  He held the door for her and held out his phone. She took the phone and looked.  “Aww!  Cute.  Great eyes…”

 

Steve’s grin had a slight edge to it.  “You’d probably lose your mind over Bucky, if he were himself again.  He was a real ladies’ man, a hoofer and a looker.”

 

Darcy gave Steve a side eye as she returned his phone.  “Was he a hit with the fellas, too?”  Half the people in the Tower had bets on that question.  Tony’s money was firmly in the ‘Bucky was bi-sexual’, and ‘Steve was a straight virgin’ camp. Darcy was sure she got a straight vibe from Steve… but feared that she was biased by her lust for him.  Her heart pounded with anxiety. _Please want me._

 

Steve put money in a Santa’s kettle and shook his head, his expression hesitant as he considered the possibility that Darcy thought he couldn’t be attracted to her.  “Everybody liked him.  I envied his ease with the ladies.  He was like an older brother I couldn’t keep up with, for the longest time.”  He shifted ruefully, hoping he didn’t sound too defensive.  It didn’t matter to him one way or another who Bucky made time with, man or woman.  He bit his tongue against the blunt urge to tell her he liked women and desired her. _I want you.  Please, believe me._

 

Darcy pointed to the waiting car.  Steve took her hand again as someone in the thick crowd bumped into her.  When she stumbled, he caught her easily and savored the feel of her against him. 

 

They got into the car, and Steve still held her hand.  He looked at Darcy blankly.  “Where are we going?”

 

Her smile warmed him through.  “Brooklyn.  All the best stuff comes from there.”  He put his arm around her in a quasi-hug, and left it there.

 

The day was gray and cold, so the lights on the Brooklyn Bridge were already lit.  Giant menorahs were on display in parks they passed. Darcy hoped the holiday glow of the twinkle lights on the store buildings would cheer Steve from his Tony-induced funk.  More than that, she hoped he would continue the touching and hand holding.  She breathed him in, savoring his unique scent.

 

Darcy coughed down giggles as she saw a display that clearly included flashing lights in the shape of male genitalia.  Steve squinted and suppressed a grin.  Then, at just the wrong second they both glanced at the other and realized they were vainly protecting non-existent innocence.  They laughed together then.  He ran his hand up and down her arm, enjoying touching her.

 

Steve suggested.  “While I can’t promise how many giant penises will be on display, there are a few great light displays near here.  I saw them in previous years. We should swing by there after dark.”  Darcy nodded enthusiastic interest. He used the speaker to give the driver that request.

 

After he turned the speaker off, Darcy leaned closer.  “Sounds fun.  Don’t knock giant penises, though.” 

 

Steve raised one eyebrow.  “I wasn’t.”  He smiled innocently.  “They say that size doesn’t matter.”

 

Darcy held his gaze.  “True.  I was just saying that I don’t have anything against big ones.”  She waited with bated breath to see how he would take her teasing. 

 

He barked a surprised laugh and looked away, blushing as his thoughts raced.  “Damn.”  He gave her hand a squeeze and muttered under his breath. “Good...”  He took note as he saw a slight blush rise in HER cheeks.  He could count on one hand the number of times he’d seen Darcy blush, so he savored it. 

 

As the car stopped, he exited and took her hand again to help her from the car.  He didn’t move back immediately, but stood so that they were close once she stepped out.  He wanted to kiss her.  _God!  I want to kiss her._   He vowed to keep a sharp eye out for mistletoe.  They passed a Christmas tree seller, but he didn’t see mistletoe.

 

***


	6. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Darcy's shopping adventures... with mistletoe (and without).

**Chapter 6- Mistletoe**

 

The first store they entered was nearly a cliché of Brooklyn décor, complete with bold colors and in-your-face posters that urged stuff like ‘ _Constantly fucking challenge yourself_ ’.  It took Steve a few minutes to understand that Darcy was trying to help him relax by starting in places that had things he would like.  The next store was for artists and people looking for hand-crafted items, for Pete’s sake.  Some of the local crafts were exquisite… and he could see the logic in choosing something custom as his gift to Tony.  Nothing seemed right, though.  But, one store had mistletoe above the doorway.  Darcy spotted it first and gave him a quick kiss aimed at his cheek, though it landed just next to his lips.  He stared after her as she walked on.

 

As they perused a selection of sketches and paintings, Darcy pulled on Steve’s sleeve.  He turned to her curiously.  She gestured at a sketch.  “Why don’t you draw something for him?  Even Tony Stark doesn’t have any Captain America originals.”

 

Steve sighed.  “Actually, he does.  Howard kept my things from the 1940’s.  I get the idea that a ‘ _Captain America original_ ’ would just piss Tony off, anyway.  Apparently, Howard held me up as an example to Tony every time he screwed up when he was a kid.”

 

Darcy’s expression was half grin, half sad frown.  “He must have heard about you a lot, then.  He was notoriously bratty.”

 

Steve’s eloquent raised brow indicated he saw little change in that status.  He shrugged.  “He’s been going on and on about commissioning a famous artist to paint Pepper this month, something I can’t compete with.  And, while I could make some sketches of Howard as a young man… their history is such that I don’t think he’d appreciate the reminder.  Also, I think it’s best if I avoid the subject of Howard with Tony as much as possible, given what Winter Soldier was ordered to do back in December, 1991.”

 

Darcy blinked back tears.  “He lost his folks right before Christmas?  Ouch.  That’d really suck the joy of the season out of a guy.”  They looked on for a while, quietly absorbing that thought.  After a few more minutes, she mused.  “You know… you could be wrong.  It might even be better in the long run if you communicate better with Tony about stuff, even about the Winter Soldier.”

 

Steve frowned, skeptical.  As they left the shop, he stopped Darcy under the mistletoe and gave her a gentle kiss.  They both shuddered with sparks of lust and stared into each other’s eyes until someone pushed past, grumbling for them to clear the path.  Darcy was stunned that Steve had initiated a kiss on the lips and he was giddy that she’d allowed it.

 

The gadgets stores were predictably disappointing.  All the best gadgets were Stark-made, after all.

 

A craft fair on the streets was fun and even yielded a few small Avengers Iron Man items.  Steve wasn’t sure what he would do with Iron Man footie pajamas, hand-painted Iron Man tree ornaments, or an Iron Man helmet-patterned knit scarf if Tony didn’t want them.  But, at least he had something.  As Darcy had pointed out, Tony loved Tony.  They snacked while they browsed and listened to street musicians playing Christmas carols.  Steam carried the scent of wine and spices at a German Christmas booth, delicious and heady glühwein (mit Schuss). After its heat faded, Darcy shivered against the evening chill. Steve pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.  She snuggled into his warmth and clapped for a well-done sax solo on ‘ _Merry Xmas Everybody_.’

 

So, when he spotted the candy store, his shudder of recognition jolted her, too.  She looked up.  “You okay?”

 

The raspy moan he uttered raised goose bumps on her skin.  “Candy.  I never had enough money for that place when I was a kid. Needed medicine and food…”  Suddenly, he had her by the hand again and was dragging her towards the sweet scent.  Darcy laughed at his eagerness, but felt a little sad for him as a kid.  Inside the shop, Steve was at the counter in an instant, eyes avariciously taking it all in.  He let out a breath and turned to her with a 1000-watt smile.  “Let’s get one of everything.”

 

Darcy laughed at the double-take the clerk did.  One of the girls dashed to the back.  “Grandma!  Come up front. You gotta see.”

 

There was talk in the back of temperature and timing.  An elderly woman hobbled out, grumbling about youngsters.  She stopped and stared.  “Oh. Oh, dear me.”

 

Steve immediately removed his ball cap.  “Ma’am.”  Politeness tempered his demeanor. He still vibrated with eagerness.

 

With an air of reaching back through time, the lady turned to her granddaughter.  “When I was little more than a babe… he was a young man, small… sick a lot.  Science is really something.  Isn’t it?”  She hobbled forward.  “And now you’re back in the neighborhood.  Well, what are you waiting for, Captain Rogers?  What can we do for you?”

 

Darcy’s smile grew as Steve ordered half the candy shop.  She teasingly reminded him to get some of it for Tony.  With the Iron Man ornaments and scarf and a bunch of candy, he could make up a stocking.  The women who ran the shop goggled at the thought of Tony Stark receiving their goods, almost as much as they stared in amazement as Steve ate enough different candies to put a normal person into a sugar coma.

 

Leaving the shop, he moaned with contentment.  “Oh!  That’s the best.”

 

Darcy stifled a giggle, and then shook her head.  His words sent her thoughts into naughty overdrive.  ( _Steve_ _… moaning for her that way… Want_.) 

 

He thought she might actually be blushing again.  _Twice in one day?  No way._   He had to know.  “Are you blushing, Darcy?”

 

She looked away, still smiling.  “It’s just nice to see you enjoy yourself so much.  You don’t usually let yourself…” She refused to tell him that she was imagining him as an enthusiastic lover. 

 

He pulled her close and kissed her again, this time with less restraint.  “Well, it’s Christmas.”  He looked around them.  Christmas lights twinkled all around.  His stomach was full of sweets.  Carols filled the air.  Best of all, he was holding a gorgeous and fun dame in his arms.  “It might be the best Christmas ever…”

 

Darcy nodded, chuckling in amazement as she realized that there was no mistletoe nearby.  _Steve kissed her because he wanted her_.  She blurted, “Wow. Tony was right.”

 

Steve’s eyes went wide. “Tony was right about what?”

 

She took a breath.  “He sent me a text earlier urging me to help you shop for him, and saying that he thought you might finally be ready to admit you’re interested in me.”

 

Steve was stunned.

 

***


	7. The Naughty List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, ready. Soooo ready.

**Chapter 7- The Naughty List**

 

Darcy shifted from one foot to the other as she stepped back.  “You need a minute to digest all that. Don’t you?”

 

He nodded.

 

She pointed to a book shop.  “Why don’t you go look around in that shop while I do a little personal shopping?  I won’t be long.”  She bit her lip uncertainly as she waited for his nod.  Then, her blush intensifying, she started walking towards a lingerie shop and muttering to herself.  “Way to go, Lewis.  Scare the guy off, why don’t you?  Maybe Tony’s not so right. Maybe he thought he saw mistletoe…  Maybe that was just a sugar-high kiss...”  The shop had a bell that tinkled as Darcy opened and shut the door, obviously too anxious to look back at Steve again.

 

Steve looked at the book store and then back at the store Darcy had entered.  The sign read ‘ _Honey_ ’, and mannequins in the window wore bras, panties, garters, and stockings.  The window said something about lingerie and toys. 

 

He could go to the book store. Bookstores were one of the few places he enjoyed browsing.  But, he couldn’t enjoy it with Darcy looking embarrassed and awkward, wondering if he meant it when he kissed her.  So, Steve pulled down his cap and put on sunglasses.  He REALLY didn’t want anyone to post pictures online of him visiting a lingerie store. He could imagine the tabloid headlines… _Captain America’_ _s Sex Obsession_ _…_ _Cap_ _’_ _s Dirty Secrets_ _… The Cap is Actually a Serious Perv_ …

 

But, Darcy thought he might not want her.

 

His cheeks pinked as he entered the store in search of Darcy.  Inside the warmly-lit shop there was a vast array of women’s lingerie.  Light perfume permeated the space. 

 

A friendly sales person approached, smiling.  He looked down, “I’m looking for my girl.  She came in just ahead of me.  Gorgeous brunette?”

 

The clerk nodded.  “Right this way, sir.”  She pointed him towards a wall with a large selection of bras under a sign that read ‘ _comfort and full-busted beauty’_.  When Darcy saw him, her brow furrowed.  She held a lace-edged bra and panty set in her hand.

 

He stepped forward.  “It was not a sugar high.  And, he was right that I’m interested in you.”  He sighed.  “I just can’t believe that Tony noticed. He seems so self-centered, most of the time.  Sending you after me was the nicest thing he could do.  I really want to date you, to spend more time with you like we have today.  I think you’re amazing.”

 

The sales clerks seemed to melt away.

 

Steve glanced at the display wall to his left.  The cubbies held an astonishing variety of sex toys.  He groaned as he spied an advertisement image of Tony Stark smiling suggestively over the catch phrase ‘ _Make Love, Not War –_ _Stark Sex Toys_ _’_.  Darcy saw it and about choked with laughter.  Steve sighed.  “Sorry.  I’ll go wait in the book store now. I didn’t want you to think…”

 

Darcy smiled.  “Sweet.”  She took a step closer.  “Sorry I startled you.  I’m crazy about you, and it causes my brain to short out sometimes.”

 

Happiness bloomed through him.  Steve’s eyes were drawn to a negligee on a nearby rack.  It was red, silky, and had large cups built in at the top.  Darcy’s gaze followed his.  He whispered. “If I ever got to see you in something like that, I’d think I died and went to heaven.”

 

Darcy touched it.  “Soft… pretty… No dying allowed, but I’d love to see your brain short out.”  She smirked suggestively.

 

Steve cleared his throat.  “Is there one in your size?”

 

She nodded.  The clerk was suddenly on hand to pull the negligee from the rack.

 

Steve’s eyes were locked with Darcy’s.  “We’ll take this and be on our way.”

 

The woman smiled knowingly.  “Very good, sir.  I’ll ring it up.”

 

Darcy looked overwhelmed.

 

Steve took her hand and kissed it.  “Just the possibility that someday you might…”

 

Darcy shook with silent laughter.  “More like **tonight** , mister.”  He kissed her again, with apparent hunger.  She giggled.  “Let’s finish shopping for Tony tomorrow.”

 

Steve nodded firmly. “Tomorrow is another day.  I have better things in mind right now.”

 

When they were in the car again, Steve put his arm around Darcy again and put the privacy shield between them and the driver up.

 

She initiated the next kiss.  “Being with you is my Christmas wish…”  He smiled happily.

 

They came together unhurried, savoring. Darcy was just as fascinated by Steve’s lips as he was by hers.  Though they moved slowly, excited tension built quickly.  Steve made a noise of distress as the driver turned away from the Tower, taking them to see Christmas lights they requested earlier. 

 

Darcy groaned.  “He doesn’t know that we need to get somewhere more private.”

 

Steve’s sudden look of devilment caused her to breathe faster.  “He can’t see us…”

 

Without hesitation, she straddled his lap.  “Good point.”  They resumed kissing, getting sloppy and frantic as they touched each other with less and less restraint.  His hands soon moved inside her sweater, stroking her back lightly for a long time while she squirmed against him… and then moving around to her front.  She grabbed at him eagerly, delighting. Hungry kissing continued.  Darcy groaned.  “Want you.”  She moaned.  “Oh!  You have big enough hands to…”

 

Steve slid one hand down her back and then up under her skirt, his touch teasing against her aroused center.  She gasped, “Oh, Captain!”

 

He stilled.  “Too much?”

 

She shook her head. “Nope. I want…”

 

He prodded.  “What do you want?”

 

She leaned close to whisper.  “More.  You.  Everything.  To earn my place on the naughty list.”

 

He laughed.  “I like the sound of that.  And, I think I may die if you actually wear what I bought you.”

 

She ran her hand down the muscles of his chest and abdomen.  “So, Stark’s wrong about the virginity thing.  Isn’t he?”

 

He kissed her long and deep. Under her skirt, Steve slid his fingers into her panties and stroked across her with light motions and an insistent rhythm that had her hanging on for dear life and seeing stars.  It was a delicious struggle to stay quiet. He rasped.  “It’s been a while, but I had lovers when I was younger.  I’m ready for a new love.  How about you?”  He savored her body’s responses, but needed to hear her say it, too.

 

Darcy gasped.  “Yessss. So ready.  Oh, please, Steve…”

 

***


	8. Panting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve decides what to give Tony.

**Chapter 8- Panting**

 

The next morning, Steve woke to the sound of panting… that wasn’t coming from either him or Darcy. 

 

Her little dog, Bennet, stood on his hind legs next to her bed.  Steve kissed Darcy’s naked shoulder as he watched the animal whine and dance around.  Darcy groaned.  “Oh, Bennet...  _Of course_ I want to go outside in the cold right now.  I in no way would prefer to continue debauching a national icon with a tongue so talented it ought to be illegal.”

 

Steve sucked along her neck.  “You’re one to talk. Your lips qualify you for that naughty list.  I can take him out, if you like.”

 

Darcy shook her head.  “Nah.  I’ll get it.  You lay here and rest up.  I want you to prove to me that it wasn’t all a dream when I get back.”

 

Steve grinned as she ran her hands through her hair.  It was a testimony to the words ‘ _bed head_ ’.  “Okay.  I’ll be waiting here, ready for you when you get back…”  He waggled his brows at her and licked his lips.

 

Darcy stumbled as she pulled jeans up.  “Fuck.  Let’s make it quick, Bennet.  You’re lucky I’m the nicest dog owner in the world.  You have no idea what you’re making me leave.”  She continued muttering as she threw on a sweater and coat.  “Super orgasms, Bennet.  Multiple. That’s what I’m missing out on while you darken the snow.  I must love you, silly puppy.”

 

Later that morning, Steve stared into space as Darcy lay pressed against him under her sheets.  She stretched and groaned.  “Yep.  Illegal.”  He hugged her against him and kissed her head.  She kissed his shoulder. “Still pondering the question without answer?”

 

He nodded.  “I’ve got the little things we found at the craft expo and the candy.  I AM gonna fill a sketch book for him today, too… I’ll throw in a couple of images I’ve already made of Howard before he took up drinking and hope that plays into the few good times they had.   But, friends… I’ll do a sketch of Tony and Rhodey, one of him and Pepper, one of Happy hovering behind him, one of him and Bruce in the lab together… sketches of him with his friends.  I’ll even put in one of him and me talking outside the new facility.  I meant it that day when I said I’d miss him being an active Avenger.”  He cleared his throat.  “Asking you to help me shop was really nice of him…”

 

Darcy preoccupied her fingers tracing patterns on Steve’s pecs.  “Sketches of him with his friends? That’s awesome.  For all Tony has, he’s one of the loneliest people I’ve ever met.”  She laughed as Bennet jumped up on the bed and flopped down next to her legs.  “I’m lucky.  I’ve got the two handsomest fellas I’ve ever met, right here in my bed.  Even before this Christmas miracle, I had my sweet puppy boy.”  Steve stared at the dog, considering an idea. She sighed.  “Tony looked like he realized he’d lost his best friend when he called out for JARVIS after the explosion.”

 

Steve kissed her, content.  “I overheard him once explaining to Bruce that he made JARVIS because the man the AI was named for was always there in the house… and it felt wrong without him there.”  He shook his head.  “Peggy has told me stories about the original, Edwin Jarvis, Howard’s butler.  They worked together and were tight friends after the war.  He was a good man, dedicated.”

 

Darcy murmured.  “It’s a shame you can’t bring JARVIS back.  I think that’s what Tony _really_ wants.  You should have seen his face.  I wanted to hug him to pieces.”  She reached out to pet her dog and assured him she still loved him, even if she was about to kick him off the bed so she could attack their visitor again.  She gave Steve a teasing look.  “An obvious thought might be for you to make the effort to become Tony’s friend.  We can all use all the friends we can get.  It’d even be good for the team.”

 

Steve smiled.  “I hear ya. I’ll think about that more… later.  It seems to me that Tony pays homage to the past without trying to duplicate it.  I just decided what to get Tony… and want to stop thinking about him and focus on you.  You mentioned attacking me again?”

 

So, she did.

 

***


	9. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers Christmas party and gift exchange.

**Chapter 9- Gifts**

 

That night at the Avengers Gift Exchange party, Darcy and Steve’s entrance, together with hands intertwined, made a big splash.  Tony, Clint, and Sam applauded, grinning.  Jane clutched Darcy’s arm and whispered to her.  “I was going to invite you to watch Christmas movies with us last night, but Friday said that you and Captain Rogers ‘ _invoked privacy mode_ ’.  I’m afraid that word got around and assumptions were made.”

 

Darcy laughed as she noticed the gleeful expressions on the faces of the Avengers.  “So, _privacy mode_ failed spectacularly?” 

 

Natasha nodded and toasted with her martini glass.  “Privacy is an illusion, especially among spies and people with abilities.”

 

Steve’s brow furrowed.  “I’m sorry, Darcy.  I would never tell…” 

 

She stopped him mid-apology by pulling him down for a filthy kiss.  “I’m not sorry that I got my Christmas wish.  This is the 21st century, and you’re embarrassed enough for the two of us.  By the way, you might want to tone that down before I think you regret…”

 

It was Steve’s turn to stop the flow of words with a kiss.  “Never.  I’m proud that you give me the time of day, gorgeous.”  He traced a finger along her jaw line with adoration.

 

Darcy laughed.  “Better.”

 

He kissed her hand and whispered by her ear.  “I’m sorry they caught me off guard.  I’ll make it up to you later, Doll... if you want.”

 

Darcy waggled her brows, smirking.  “I’ll take shameless advantage, even if I understand how you might forget the year every now and then and act all manly.” The others’ reactions to seeing her and Steve as a couple delighted her.  It was like they’d been hoping and waiting for it to happen.

 

The party was fun.  Tony handed out outrageously generous gift cards for the non-Avengers, and Darcy began plotting how to spend hers.  Amazing food and drink, live music, and over-the-top décor filled the senses.  She dragged Steve to the dance floor.  Once he stopped panicking, he found that dancing came as naturally to him post-serum as fighting or any other physical activity.  Sam taught him the Whip Nae Nae and other Hip Hop dances. Darcy giggled uncontrollably, but joined in. It was fun. As the night wore on, Steve got buzzed off Asgardian Mead and pulled her under mistletoe for long kisses and surreptitious caresses, along with promises that had her buzzing with anticipation of a long, sleepless night to come.

 

Darcy bounced on Steve’s lap excitedly as they finally got to the gift-giving part.    She loved when he didn’t even bother to hide it as he stroked her thigh in a way that spoke of ‘ _naughty list_ ’ thoughts. _Ugh.  Waiting!_

 

Steve was unsurprised to see that the gifts were exactly as Darcy had informed him.  He decided that Clint might be right about Darcy being even sneakier than Natasha.

 

Sam loved the ‘ _flock_ ’ of blown-glass birds that Natasha found for him.  Pietro was looking up info on Disney World, grabbing Wanda’s hand again and again to call her attention to things he learned about the rides and experiences they could have together there.  He seemed to prefer focusing on his sister to either watching Darcy with Steve or acknowledging Vision’s attempts to converse with the Scarlet Witch. Wanda’s attention was split between her brother’s excitement and her own.  She and Vision would be taking ballroom dancing classes together and he’d given her a gorgeous pair of dancing shoes to wear to a club with him once they mastered the skill.

 

Bruce had drawn Natasha’s name.  He admitted that deciding on a gift for her had not come easily.  Many of them thought his was the most thoughtful of all, though. Awkwardly, he presented her with a beautiful scarf embroidered with a Hummingbird talisman.  “The Aztecs thought hummingbirds represented vigor, energy, sexual potency, and skill at arms and warfare.  My observation is that they’re also fast and beautiful.  I’m sorry for every time you have to dodge the wrath of the ‘ _other guy’_.  You remind me of a hummingbird when you do that.  I also designed this for you and will finish it by April…”  He handed her a folder.  Inside was a detailed sketch of a hummingbird garden he’d started work on in a clearing not far from the new Upstate base.  “From May to September, these feeders and the plants I’ve researched to add will draw hummingbirds in, the three species that visit New York.  The rest of the year, the rocks will create a serene space good for meditation and relaxation.”  His expression was anxious as he waited for Natasha’s reaction.  She stood and approached him, giving him a long hug and whispering her thanks into his ear.  Steve was glad to see it.  He hoped they might finally become friends.

 

Clint’s gift to Thor included multiple versions of _Hercules_ movies, _Jason and the Argonauts_ , both _Clash of the Titans_ movies, the _300_ movies, _Gladiator_ , _Troy_ , the Percy Jackson films, _The Immortals_ , and a variety of food gift cards.  Thor declared mighty pleasure and looked forward to savoring both the films and the foods.

 

Thor then presented Steve with what appeared to be a walking stick.  Tony gibed.  “I’m jealous.  I don’t have a stick.”

 

Thor laughed.  “You certainly don’t have one like this. It is _Thunderstrike_.  Captain… Take it from my hand.”  Thor’s eyes gleamed with avid pride as Steve held the staff in his hand.  He nodded.  “Your thoughts are clear.  You do not see this as a dare or a game, and I offer it to you freely.  I knew I saw possibility the last time.  Mjolnir does not tease or play games.  It considered you before the first Ultron attack, shifted in your grasp.  You and I both know this to be true.”

 

Steve’s brow furrowed.  “The stick hums with energy.”  None of the others sensed it.  Tony sat back and folded his arms over his chest, watching Steve with an expression of wonder on his face.

 

Joyfully, Thor instructed him. “Strike it against the ground on which we stand, my worthy friend.”  Steve did.  The others gasped as the walking stick shifted into a shining mace.  Thor stood taller.  “My faith in you is justified.  Thunderstrike accepts you as its master.  It is Mjolnir’s equal and will help you protect this realm when I must be away.”

 

Steve’s jaw dropped.  “Mjolnir’s equal?”

 

Thor crossed one arm over his chest and offered Steve a warrior’s salute.  “As you, my friend, are my equal. We will train with it and enable you to harness its might.”

 

Tony whistled.  “Geez, Cap.  You’re having a good Christmas.  You finally lost your virginity, and now you’re Earth’s Thor clone.”  Steve laughed shortly, blushing and avoiding looking any of the others in the eye.

 

Darcy handed Tony the stocking that Steve had brought for him and whispered in his ear for several seconds.  Tony’s jaw dropped.  “He WHAT?”  Natasha laughed out loud.

 

Darcy stepped back and raised a brow, posture unyielding.  “You heard me.”

 

Tony shook his head.  “I guess you really ARE Earth’s Thor.  Damn.”  He laughed as he pulled the scarf and ornaments, and doubled over with laughter at the Iron Man footie pajamas.  He sampled some of the candy and seemed pleased.  Still, he teased.  “You get the power of Thor and I get candy and the power of looking like an ego-maniacal dork?”  The expression on his face was the one that Steve had dreaded, sharp and penetrating.  Despite his words, Tony wrapped the scarf around his neck with obvious pride.

 

Steve sighed with impatience and handed Tony another package.  Tony opened the sketch book and took his time looking through the sketches of him with friends.  He cast furtive glances Steve’s way as he turned each page.  Steve had also tucked several sketches of Howard in the back of the sketch pad (flying a plane into enemy territory, presenting at the Expo, in his workshop, at the Vita Ray control panel as he helped created the super soldier, and more).

 

Tony’s tone was hollow.  “He looks different, not just younger.  His eyes are clear and he’s almost smiling.  Weird.”  His fingers shook and a variety of emotions played across Tony’s face.

 

Steve spoke quietly.  “Once upon a time, your dad was a good guy.  Peggy’s told me some of what happened to him along the way.  We can talk about it sometime, if you want. It’s your life, your dad. It’s up to you.”

 

A hurt look flashed across Tony’s face.  “That’s almost friendly of you, Cap.  I thought you would avoid the topic of my parents, after what I read in the SHIELD and Hydra data dump.”

 

Steve nodded.  “I have, but I want to sit down and talk some things out.  I’d like to know you better. It seems like the least I can do after the way you’ve offered your support.”  He went to get a large package by the wall.  “One more thing…”  Steve handled the box carefully.  It had holes in the side and rustled.

 

Tony untied the bow and lifted the lid to find an English Spaniel staring up at him, sweet eyes dominating its little face.  He turned the collar and stared at the name on the tag and blinked his eyes quickly, holding back emotion.

 

Steve spoke quietly.  “I know it’s different from your Dad’s houseman or your prized AI, but he’ll always be there… as long as he can… ‘ _Man’s best friend’_ , they say…”

 

Pepper leaned closer, curious.  “What is it, Tony?”  She scratched behind the puppy’s ear and breathed out.  “Oh… his name is Edwin, like the original Jarvis.”  The pup barked as she said his name.  She cooed.  “Oh, Edwin!  You know your name already. You’re a smart little guy. You want to look after our home?” 

 

Clint leaned forward.  “A dog!  Aw… I love dogs.”

 

Natasha laughed at him.  “No kidding.”

 

It took Tony a minute to recover.  “Thank you.”  He cradled the puppy close, savoring its sweet warmth and curious gaze as it looked at him with trust and adoration. 

Steve rumbled.  “I thought maybe you might like him around in honor of past companions…”  He handed over another bag, this one filled with puppy care essentials (food, water and food dishes, Edwin’s papers, a dog brush, a leash, etc.).

 

Vision piped up.  “Ah!  He will always be in your home to greet you when you return, at least for the next ten years provided all goes well.  I understand.”

 

Tony nodded, staring as he often did when Vision spoke.  He turned back to Steve.  “Thank you.  I can use all the friends I can get.”  He petted the dog.  “Hey, little Edwin.  It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Steve admitted.  “Unlike me, he warms up to people quickly. It takes me a while to make new friends, Tony.  It comes easier with some people than others, too.”

 

Tony looked down.  “I know.  Remember that I’m a genius…”

 

Steve held out a hand to shake.  “I do.  Like I said, I hope to know you better. Merry Christmas, Tony.” 

 

Tony accepted the handshake.  “A friend would be the perfect Christmas gift. Merry Christmas, Cap.” 

 

Tony turned to Bruce.  “Speaking of friends… I have a special one of yours here today, Bruce.  I want all of my friends to stop costing themselves happiness.”

 

A door opened.  Bruce stared as a dark-haired woman crossed the room to pull him into her loving embrace.

 

***

 

Edwin- 


	10. Epilogue- the next Christmas

**Chapter 10- Epilogue, the next Christmas**

 

\--- _Third week of December, 2016_ \---

 

The Avengers, past and present, and their friends gathered together in New York City the day before their 2nd annual Avengers Christmas Party.  The only Avenger absent was Bruce Banner.  He and Betty Ross had retired to a deserted island together.  Only Tony, Pepper, and Steve knew its location.  They took turns visiting and restocking the scientists’ supplies.

 

In the past year, the Avengers survived UN attempts to regulate and rule their work.  They fought killer robots, aliens, and other powered Earthlings well, as a team protecting their world from evil.  Many of them even became friends.

 

They came together as a team to clear Bucky Barnes’ name (when he was framed by his former handlers), and got him the help he needed after decades of torture as Hydra’s prisoner and unwilling weapon.  Tony’s media quote of the year, in response to the question of whether he blamed Barnes for Howard and Maria Stark’s deaths, was now the stuff of legend.   “ _I can no more blame Bucky Barnes for forcing my parents’ car off the road than I can blame the Stark-made missile that injured me in Afghanistan for exploding.  Both were weapons that did what they were fashioned to do.  In both cases, I blame the weapons makers.  Bucky Barnes’ will was stripped away through torture, electric shock therapy, brain washing, and barbaric conditioning.  They had to be especially brutal with him.  From what Cap tells me about the Barnes he knew in the 20 th century, he was as willful as my friend Steve is, and that’s saying something_.”  And, they worked with mental health professionals to get Bucky the help he needed after he surrendered to Tony and Steve one memorable summer day.

 

Now, the holidays were upon them again.  Carols filled the air.  Tony’s pooch Edwin, as loving and faithful a companion as his name had indicated, struggled to outrun the jingling red bow that Clint had attached to his collar.  Decorations filled the halls of the Tower and the Upstate Avengers Base.  The streets of New York City were decked out with Christmas lights, Menorahs, Kinaras, and other assorted Winter celebration trinkets.

 

In the Avengers’ lounge, Clint Barton held out a cap filled with slips of paper.  Darcy Rogers leaned over to comfort her husband.  “Don’t worry, love.  I’ll help you with your _Secret Santa_ shopping.  I’ll even make it fun again.” 

 

He kissed her thankfully.  “Merry Christmas…”

 

**End**


End file.
